


Hajime Hinata is (Not) Boring

by ultimateslothiraptor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Two Shot, holy shit that's actually a tag, i think, idk i'm ignorant, this sucks and i'm proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateslothiraptor/pseuds/ultimateslothiraptor
Summary: Hajime Hinata was nothing special. When you compared him to his brother, Izuru, he was practically a dust mite. Or at least, that was what he'd been told his whole life.Then he woke up one morning to find his entire house overtaken by greenery.Potential trigger warnings I think - child abuse, mostly verbal, also the r-slur gets thrown around a bit
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Hajime Hinata is (Not) Boring

**Author's Note:**

> It is 11:15 on a Friday night, and I am currently lying in bed wearing a Tomura Shigaraki T-shirt I got at Hot Topic, listening to Panic! At The Disco, and writing Danganronpa/Percy Jackson fanfiction. What the fuck am I doing with my life.  
> Anyway, so the basis behind this: I've seen quite a few fanfics where Hajime is the Ultimate Gardener, and I thought hey, what if I did that but make it Percy Jackson. I've also wanted to write a Percy Jackson AU for a while because this fandom is severely lacking in them but since I'm already working on kind of a massive project I didn't want to do anything too ambitious, which resulted in this.  
> Enjoy. Or don't. I am long past caring.

The cool earth felt good against his hands. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the scents of the country – the one thing he liked about living in the middle of bumfuck nowhere.

“HAJIME!” his father yelled. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? GET IN HERE!”  
Hajime winced. He wasn’t supposed to be out here. The last time his parents found out about his gardening, they’d locked him in his room for three days with nothing but a desk and a textbook. They thought it distracted him from his schoolwork, which wasn’t true at all. He always focused on his schoolwork. It wasn’t his attention span that was the problem. It was the letters, swimming and rearranging in front of his eyes.

Those three days had been okay, though, because Izuru had snuck in to bring him food and keep him company. Which normally would’ve been even drearier than being alone and starving, but recently Izuru had been making a conscious effort to hide his absolute boredom of everything in the world. For Hajime’s sake.

It was always ‘for Hajime’s sake’, whether it was good or bad. Izuru changed his entire personality for Hajime’s sake. Hajime was forced to study for twelve hours a day for his own sake. They had moved to a run-down, one-story house in the middle of the country to save up money to send him to some fancy high school (because Lord knew he wasn’t getting in with a scholarship). Again, for Hajime’s sake.

“YOU LITTLE SHIT, DON’T YOU MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!”  
Brushing the dirt off his hands and ensuring there wasn’t any stray earth sticking to his clothes, Hajime took the small canopy Izuru had made him for concealing his gardening and placed it over the flowerbed. Giving it one last, longing look, he returned inside. _Wonder if I’ll ever see sunlight again_ , he thought, only a little bit seriously.

His father was sitting in the dining room, tapping his finger against the table slowly and rhythmically the way he only did when he was really mad. _Fuck. He knows about the garden._ “Listen, Dad, I can explain –”

“Oh, and your explanation had better be a good one,” his father said menacingly, standing up and glowering down at him. Hajime winced. Even after sixteen odd years being stuck living with him, Hajime still couldn’t help but cower slightly before his father. “I just got your report card back. And do you know what it says?”

Hajime knew exactly what it said. “Yeah – D- in English, C- in Math, C in Geography, C- in History. I know it’s not _great_ , but at least it’s a step up from last semester –”

His father slammed his fist on the table. “You stupid son of a bitch. Don’t you remember that book report you had last week?”

Hajime’s stomach dropped. “Right. I – I dropped that in a puddle on the way to school –”

“YOU FAILED!” his father shouted, swiping papers off the table in abject fury. “YOU FAILED ENGLISH! We did _everything_ to set you up for success and you STILL FUCKING FAILED!” He took a step towards Hajime, raising his fist. “I have tolerated your laziness and bullshit long enough. It’s about time you learned an important lesson.”

Hajime’s heart was pounding. His father had threatened him in the past, but he’d never actually hit him. His mother was always around, looking out on the scene with that disapproving stare of hers, and though she didn’t intervene, he could tell her presence kept his father from doing anything too drastic. But his mother was on a business trip, and he was alone with his father.

He took a step back and braced for impact –

And then a _whoosh_ ing sound cut through the air as Izuru stepped in front of him out of absolutely nowhere and grabbed his father’s fist with lightning speed. “Don’t touch him,” he said, the quiet menace that always resided in his voice amplified tenfold. “He has dyslexia. It’s not his fault. I’ve let you torture him for too long, and this is the last straw. You push him too hard instead of giving him the help he needs.”

“Oh, bullshit!” his father snarled. “I don’t care what that sorry excuse for a doctor says, my boy is not retarded! I raised him better than that!”

“Raised me better?” Hajime asked quietly. “You didn’t raise me. Izuru did. He’s two minutes younger than me, and you still let that responsibility fall to him because you were too much of a lazy, abusive son of a bitch to care what happened to me as long as I succeeded. And when I didn’t succeed and Izuru did, you tried to pretend I didn’t exist until I could be as good at him. Which I never could because the letters won’t stop fucking _swimming_ , damn it!” He could feel his face growing hot. “And Izuru – you don’t need to protect me. I don’t need you sticking up for me. I don’t _want_ it. I can take care of myself!”

“My apologies.” Izuru’s voice was as soft and smooth as ever. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” Their father opened and closed his mouth, stunned into silence.

“SHUT UP!” Hajime closed his eyes to stop tears from escaping. “God, you always have the perfect response to everything, don’t you? Izuru Hinata, Wonder Boy. Well, guess what? YOU’RE NOT FUCKING BETTER THAN ME!”  
He tried to race to his room, but his father caught him by the shoulder. “Nuh-uh. You have disrespected me for the last time. I know how much you love to spend time outside, so that’s where you’re spending the night.”

“But –” Hajime gave up on holding back his tears, letting them fall. “You can’t –”

“Watch me.” Before even Izuru could react, Hajime was shoved out of the house, the door locked behind him. “And don’t come back until you’re ready to get on the phone with your teachers and beg to take summer classes!” he yelled.

Hajime wiped his eyes. _Well,_ he thought bitterly. _On the bright side, I’ve got all night to work on my garden._

Two hours into the tedious process of weeding he hadn’t had time to get around to in ages, he could feel a presence behind him. It hadn’t approached, it had just appeared. Others would’ve found it unnerving, but Hajime was used to it. “What do you want, Izuru?”

Izuru squatted down next to him. “I wanted to apologize. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel or appear weak. I was simply attempting to help you.”

“Yeah… I’m kind of over that, honestly. I’m just pissed at Dad.”

Hajime wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Izuru smile. “Yes, he is quite the specimen, isn’t he?”

“Like you’d know.” Hajime stared down at his garden. “You’ve spent your whole life getting put on a pedestal by him and Mom. You’ve never had to work night and day for their approval only to get kicked out of the house for being –” He caught himself before he could say the one thing his father wanted so desperately to not be true about him.

“Yes, but it hasn’t exactly been easy, watching him hurt you.”

Hajime wasn’t sure why, but that one sentence summoned back all of his anger. “Yeah? How do you think it felt _getting_ hurt by him, huh? Getting starved and sleep-deprived and locked in my room?”

Izuru looked him up and down, and Hajime could tell he was analyzing the situation. “It appears I’ve hurt your feelings. I didn’t –”

“And you know what was worse?” Hajime continued, only getting angrier with every second. “Getting saved every – single – time by you and your stupid brilliant mind. It was fucking humiliating, always needing to be rescued by you.” He turned away from the garden and curled up on the ground. “No, you know what? Fuck this. I’m going to sleep.”

A moment passed. When Hajime opened his eyes again, Izuru was gone.

He could feel himself sinking into the ground, becoming one with it. He could feel every blade of grass, every leaf on every tree, like an extension of his own body.

_Fuck Dad. Fuck Izuru. Fuck my life._

_Fuck everything._

_Fuck Dad. Fuck Izuru. Fuck my life. Fuck everything._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK_

He clenched his fists. And screamed.

There was a shoe in Hajime’s face.

He blinked. _I’m… fairly certain that wasn’t there when I went to sleep…_

“Oh, you’re finally up.” His father’s voice. Izuru stood next to him, wearing an emotion Hajime had never seen on his brother’s face before. After a second, he realized what it was. Surprise.

He sat up. “What? Here to tell me how much of a failure I am? Again?”  
His father grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him into his house. “Look! Look at this _shit!_ ”

Hajime didn’t notice anything different at first. He had just woken up, after all. Then he rubbed his eyes, and the absolute insanity of the scene before him came into focus.

Grass had grown up through the wooden floor. Tastefully arranged flowers sprouted up at odd intervals. A bush was halfway through the wall.

“Did you do this, you little son of a bitch?” his father whispered in his ear. “Did you wreck our home as some sorta petty-ass revenge, huh?”  
Hajime was still trying to process the situation. “I – I don’t –”

“Don’t bother.” Still gripping him tightly by the arm, his father dragged him outside again. Izuru followed. “I found your little sissy garden, so you’ve gotta be behind this too.” He shoved him to the ground. “You are _done_ disappointing me. From now on, you are _not_ my son.”  
The words should’ve felt liberating, or shocking, or horrifying. They should’ve felt like _something._

Instead, all Hajime felt was numb.

His father made a go-on gesture. “What are you waiting for? Go get off your ass and find yourself a new home. Maybe if you’re lucky we’ll visit for the holidays.”

Hajime just stared.

His father slowly bent down and picked up a rock. “Get out, shit-for-brains. Did ya hear what I said? You’re not a Hinata anymore!”

He threw the rock, right at Hajime’s head at point-blank range. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to open up his skull.

It didn’t.

When he opened his eyes, his brother was standing over him, the rock in his hand. “No?” he said, his tone as calm and even as ever. “Then I suppose I’m not, either.”

He helped Hajime to his feet, and, feeling shell-shocked, Hajime followed him down the dirt path leading away from their house, their father’s furious screams slowly receding behind them.

They walked in silence for five minutes before Hajime spoke. “You… you didn’t have to do that. Thank you.”

“It was nothing.”

Hajime snorted. “Do you realize what you just did? We’re parentless now. We’re _homeless_.”

“It was better than staying there.”

“Why? Sick of getting pats on the head?”

Izuru was silent for a moment. “Did you really move a small collection of assorted shrubbery into the house?” Hajime laughed, then looked at Izuru’s face and saw he was completely serious.

“No. Or…” He thought back to the dream he’d had last night, of being one with the earth, of feeling something explode out of him. “Maybe. I’m not really sure.”

Izuru nodded, seeming relieved. “Good.”

“Hey, why do you care about that, anyway?”

“Because, for the first time in my life, I was surprised.” He smiled. “It… it was incredible. Such a rush of adrenaline… is this what you feel like all the time?” He shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. And if this is what comes of being around you… I want to keep feeling that way.”

“Really,” Hajime said. “So you didn’t care about protecting me or anything.”

Izuru gave him a strange look. “Of course I do. You’re my brother. But… for so long, it was like I was living in a numb void. And then you surprised me, and for the first time, I… felt.”

Hajime shook his head, too exhausted and overwhelmed to be really upset at how secondary his own well-being seemed to Izuru. “Yeah, I guess. Where are we going?”

“I…” His head jerked to the side. “Do you hear that?”

He did. Wings flapping. Enormous wings. He looked up, and his jaw dropped.

A gorgeous white pegasus gently glided to a stop next to him.

“Hey hey,” the girl riding it greeted. She was wearing an orange tee-shirt reading Camp Half-Blood under an unzipped hoodie with cat ears. She dismounted, brushed herself off, and smiled gently at the two of them. “Are you Hajime and Izuru Hinata?”

“Not technically,” Hajime admitted. “We’ve just been disowned.”

“Oh.” The girl looked down. “I’m sorry.” She stuck out her hand. “I’m Chiaki Nanami, and you two have to come with me.”


End file.
